Perspectivas
by Forsak
Summary: Se quieren. No hay más que hablar. eeY es que cuando Winry y Ed se quedan frente a frente hay una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Ed/winry. One-shot. Spoilers del capítulo 84 del manga. Un review da felicidad y puntos para ir al cielo.


Hola! Este es el primero oneshotq ue escribo acerca de Full Metal Alchemist, pero es que tras las escenas Winry/ed del capitulo 84 no me podía quedar callada. Es una tontería, pero bueno, mi tontería. Así que si me dejáis un review me haréis muy feliz. besos!

**Pairing:** Winry/ed y Ed/winry

**Advertencias**: Spoilers

**Summary**: _Se quieren. No hay más que hablar. eeY es que cuando Winry y Ed se quedan frente a frente hay una tensión palpable en el ambiente._

* * *

Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell son amigos desde la infancia. Se conocen como se conocen dos hermanos, se entienden en muchas cosas, y a veces se callan demasiadas para no dañar al de al lado. Y sin embargo siempre se han sentido a gusto el uno al lado del otro. Siempre en un silencio que dice todo, o unos gritos que no dicen demasiado que no se sepa: que Ed se preocupa mucho por los demás y por el mismo, que Winry no duerme demasiado cuando que Ed está lejos, que se gritan tonterías porque en el fondo siguen siendo niños y lo que deberían hacer es llorar desesperadamente exigiendo que les devuelvan la adolescencia, el cuerpo o la familia. Y decirse a la cara la verdad que sale por sus poros, la razón de la sobreprotección y las discusiones, las lágrimas de Winry y la tenacidad de Edward. Porque ellos que han sido inseparables, por primera vez se encuentra cara a cara con la realidad.

Se quieren.

No hay más que hablar

Y es que cuando Winry y Ed se quedan frente a frente hay una tensión palpable en el ambiente. No es sólo lo guapo que se pone Ed cuando se enfada, ni lo tremendamente sexy que es ese mechón de pelo que cae sobre la mejilla de Winry sonrosada por la discusión. Hay otra cosa, algo en los ojos dorados de Edward _– velados, tristes, preocupados, maduros, dolidos -_ que gritan que la va a proteger siempre, y algo que responde en los azules de Winry – _azules como el mar, piensa Ed, azules como el cielo. Azules como su último y primer pensamiento del día_ – que les ha cambiado, y ahora son dos amigos de la infancia que no se reconocen demasiado.

Es en ese momento, justo mientras se miran después de discutir, una vez más, en que Winry se da cuenta y no entiende como no ha podido percatarse antes. Es la primera vez que para hablar con Ed tiene que mirar hacia arriba. _**Hacia arriba**_. Así que siente como la realidad y el tiempo le golpean con un mazo en la boca del estómago y le paran el corazón para que después empiece a latir como un caballo desbocado, y se queda sin habla, jadeando por haberle gritado la verdad (una vez más) a un niño prodigio que entiende todas las ecuaciones pero es incapaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos. Porque Ed ha crecido. Crecido. No dicen nada. Se siguen mirando, recuperando el aire, azul contra dorado, y ella aún no termina de asumir el hecho de que Ed ya no sea Ed, sino Edward Elric, Alquimista Nacional, portador de automails, genio alquimista, friki de la ciencia, amigo perdido de la infancia, héroe particular y hombre hecho y derecho. Sobretodo eso. Hombre hecho y derecho. Por eso Winry no lo entiende, no entiende cuándo creció tanto que dejó de mirarle hacia abajo, - cuando siempre estaba lanzándole cosas- , que dejo de mirar como a un igual, - ese tiempo en que ella sí se dio cuenta de que le quería y siempre buscaba su sonrisa - y pasó a ser tan… _hombre_, y a mirar hacia arriba, para admirarle en secreto loca y desesperadamente.

La razón de ese cambio de perspectiva, piensa Winry, es demasiado obvia, y se maldice muy bajito porque no entiende como le puede querer tantísimo y que él ni se entere.

Todo eso son pensamientos pasan rápido por la cabeza de Winry, que ya se ha olvidado de sonrojarse ante él. Y Ed también se pregunta desde cuándo Winry ya no es Winry, su amiga de la infancia y su mecánica de automail y ha pasado a ser Winry, la razón por la que sobrevivir y volver a casa. Por la que luchar un día más.

No entiende las cosas que pasan entre ellos ni tampoco toda esa confusa maraña de reacciones que siente cuando ve el pelo rubio y lacio de Winry ondeando y sus manos recorriendo su piel mientras le pone los implantes, o ese dolor en el estómago cada vez que Ling o Kimbley (o cualquier otro, en realidad) hablan con ella demasiado, o la necesidad vital de saber que está bien. Y es que Edward Elric no puede amar a una persona, porque le harían daño y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Por eso él, inteligente como pocos, deduce que Winry es sólo Winry, la casi-hermana, y nada más.

Pero hay algo en sus subconsciente que habla – grita – y hace que diga en voz alta que… está simplificando demasiado las cosas y que no puede negar la realidad.

* * *

Tomatazos? Reviews?


End file.
